It's in the blood
by Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night
Summary: [COMPLETE]Another Mediator...another Ghost. Mercedes, Jesse and Suze's daughter, unexpectantly finds herself falling for a 19th century ghost, everything would probably be fine if it weren't for Alex's troubling past. Can she trust him?
1. New Houses

**Well dudes!! wat about yas?? Okay, I hope you like this...I thought about it a while ago and I thought I'd give it a go!! So you know what to do read and review! (Hey! That rymes!)**

**Luv yas all xxxx Laura**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know it.**

* * *

"Mercedes, honey, are you nearly finished?" asked my mother as she walked into my, now bare room.

"Yeah, just about. What's this house like anyway? What makes you so sure I'm going to like it?" I asked, looking into her startling green eyes, which I'm glad to say, I inherited, along with her brown hair. My light brown skin and height came from my dad.

"I'm psychic. Now hurry up." She laughed before walking out of the room.

I sighed, "My room better be big."

* * *

Well, one thing for sure…I did. Like it that is. All the months' mom had spent talking about how nice this house was and how much I was going to like it was not a total waste after all. She wouldn't let me see it, as she wanted it to be a surprise, my dad and I both laughed at this but I played along with it to please her. 

The house was white with blue shutters. It looked a lot like the house from The Note Book. You know, the one which Ryan Gosling had made for Rachel McAdams hoping it would bring her back to him? Yeah like that.

We had lived in a small apartment, since I was three and both my mum and dad decided it was about time we got a house of our own. I didn't mind really, it was just a few miles outside Carmel, so I wouldn't have to move school or anything and I could still see my best friends Maddy and Ryan, as much as I usually did.

. I dragged some of my boxes onto the porch and in through the front door. The house was just as nice inside as it was outside. Long elegant stairs were to the right as you walked in; the living-room was also to the right and the kitchen to the left.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms, two of which had their own bathrooms and then there was one main bathroom.

Dad said I could have one with a bathroom. So I was a happy camper.

"Well, what do you think?" asked my dad; crossing his arms and leaning up against my doorframe a couple of hours later. It's weird, but when I look back through the photo albums from my parents wedding it amazes me that my dad still looks pretty much the same as he did then. Oh sure a couple of grey hairs here and there but that's about it. He even has a six pack! How many 43 year old men have a six pack??

"Not bad." I replied, standing up from the window seat.

"This room almost reminds me of your mothers old room, in your grandparents house." He said, looking at the window sit, smiling.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I said cheekily. He raised an eyebrow, the one with the scar through it. I always thought it was pretty cool, the scar I mean.

"You know the story," he said, sounding bored.

"Oh yes, it's hard not to forget that your father – once upon a time - was a Spanish 19th century ghost that haunted the room of a 16 year old mediator, whom he fell in love with. Said 16 year old mediator felt the same way and went back in time to stop her "stalker" from preventing the death of said ghost but in actual fact caused him to come back to life…yada yada yada!" I said this all of kind of rushed and monotonously, just to show that I had heard the story too many times.

"You're getting more like your mother everyday." He sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"That's why you love me so dearly, padre!" I said giving him a hug.

"Yes, you're probably right." He replied hugging me back. "Goodnight mi Querida." He planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving my room.

He obviously met my mum walking down the hall, because I could hear them whispering to each other, then my mothers giggles and _silence_! My parents were making-out in the hallway! This may gross some people out if their parents did that but not me. I think it's quite cute that they both love each other as much as they obviously did when they were younger. Some people say marriage takes some of that away, but not with them, they were crazy about each other.

Ten minutes later, once my mother had _resurfaced, _she came in to wish me goodnight as well.

"So, you unpacked most of your things yet?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, almost…some left to go though." I said chuckling to myself.

"It's a good thing we chose to move house before you have to go back to school." She said, sounding pleased with herself. "Wow this room is a little cold isn't it?" She added shivering.

"Yes, it is actually." I agreed, suddenly feeling a sharp wave of cold air.

"Oh your windows open." She said, walking over to close it.

"That's strange, I didn't…." I trailed off because I saw a glimmer of light out of the corner of my eye and realisation hit me.

"Ohh yeah it was me. Must have forgotten. Well, goodnight Madre." I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She was a little taken back but obliged none-the-less.

"Goodnight, honey." I heard her say before I shut the door quickly behind her.

"Okay, where the hell are you? No point hiding now, I know you're here." I said loudly.


	2. Old Friends

**Hiya. I've finally updated. Sorry about the wait. Anyway, hopefully all those who were confused about why Suze hadn't seen the ghost won't be confused any longer. But if you still are don't hesitate to say so. By the way I knew Mercedes was one of Jesse's sisters, that's where I got the name from. Lol.**

**Well, I hope you like it. **

**xxxxx**

* * *

"Okay, where the hell are you? No point hiding now, I know you're here." I said loudly.

A few seconds past then a figure began to materialise in front of me. I gasped. It was a guy and he was hot. Not just your normal hot either but the on fire kind of hot. He was tall with short, crispy dark hair that stuck up at the front as if he'd run his fingers through it quite a lot. His perfect eyebrows brought out his startling dark blue eyes which I found myself gazing into dumbstruck. Realising what I was doing I tore my gaze away from them and looked at his clothing.

"You can see me?" He asked hesitantly, his deep voice breaking slightly as he did so. "You can really see me?"

"Yeah, I can see you alright," I muttered in response. This is so not happening to me, I thought, looking at his flowing white top and tight black pants.

"Let me guess. You died around 1850. Am I right?" I asked folding my arms across my chest and tilting my weight onto my left leg.

"Yes, how do you know? And how can you see me? I…..I don't understand." He asked looking confused, which made him look so cute. Ahh! Snap out of it Mercedes! You can not think of a _Ghost_ as _cute_! It's just _wrong!_

"Yeah, I didn't think you would. Hang on a sec." I said walking towards my bedroom door and pulling it opened. "Dad! Get in here now!" I bellowed.

I really hadn't wanted my mum and dad to find out about the ghost when I first realised there was one in my room – as you probably guessed by the way I practically threw my mum out, so she wouldn't have time to see it. It was one of the last things they needed to worry about. I mean, when I grew older and mum and dad taught me everything there was to know about mediating, I had been the one to deal with them. Oh no don't get me wrong, my parents always want to do it themselves but I figured they'd done enough of that, so I take to doing it myself. I feel bad sometimes though because I sneak out quite a bit at night to do. Mediate, I mean. But hey what they don't know won't hurt them.

Anyway, the only reason I yelled for my dad was because…well this wasn't the kind of ghost I usually dealt with. What I mean is, most ghosts I've known would only have been dead about a couple of days or weeks, maybe even a year but not 170 years. God no! My dad, I knew of course, was the only man for the job, seeing as he was once in this particular ghost's position.

"What? What's the matter?" asked my dad anxiously, as he came into my room wearing just a pair of jeans leaving his chest perfectly visible to the world. The words cover up come to mind! Eww! My mum followed in after him, wearing her pink dressing-gown. "Querida, are you…"

He trailed off once he saw the ghost standing beside me. A minute passed. Maybe two.

"Alex? Alex de Riero? Is that really you?" asked dad breaking the silence and moving closer to him, frowning slightly. I figured he would know him, as "Alex" had said he was from 1850 and this house, our new house, wasn't that far from the one my dad used to haunt when he was a ghost. That sounds really weird, doesn't it?

"Yes, it is. And you are?" asked Alex, suspiciously scanning dads face, obviously not knowing who he was.

"It's Jesse. Jesse de Silva. I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. It's been a long time. A _really_ long time." Dad replied, smiling at the ghost.

"Nombre de Dios! It is you!" Alex exclaimed.

"¿Qué sucedió a usted¿Cómo es que usted está aquí. ..in esta vez¿Vivo?" (What happened to you? How is it that you are here...in this time? Alive?) Alex asked after his brief hug with dad.

They stood in my room, talking in Spanish for what seemed like hours. I translated what they were saying to my mum for a while but then we got bored and decided to go downstairs for some hot chocolate.

"So .When did you find out he was in your room?" my mum asked, as we sat on the couch in the new living room a while alter. It was the only bit of furniture that had been put out as my parents were concentrating on the bedrooms and kitchen first.

"Oh, when you went to close my window, I realised he was there but he dematerialised before I could get a proper look and before you noticed him." I explained, after taking a sip of my hot chocolate. "When you left I called for him to come back. Sorry about that by the way."

"About what?" she asked puzzled.

"Rushing you out of the room like that." I laughed.

Mum laughed too. "It's okay. I would have done the same."

"I didn't want you to worry, but when I saw his clothes I knew I needed to tell you and dad." I added, taking another sip.

It was then that I started thinking about how fit Alex had actually looked in those tight black pants and top that opened enough for me to see his chest and six pack. To be honest it was probably the best six pack I've ever seen. I mean Alex's was so defined, like it was sculptured or something, the ridges were so pronounced, I had to hold myself back from reaching out and tracing my fingers along them. He had rolled the sleeves up near his shoulders, so I could see his biceps as well and let me tell you, they were massive!

"He's cute isn't he?" mum asked suddenly, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up into her face and saw that she was watching me carefully. A sly grin broke across her pretty face.

"What? Yeah…I mean no!" I spluttered, I could feel heat beginning to rise in my cheeks. Mum laughed. "Okay, yeah he's cute but he just happens to be a ghost. I can't _like_ a ghost, no matter how cute he may be."

Mum looked gutted, to say the least. "You're probably right." She said after a moment's silence. "But that doesn't mean you can't look." She added grinning and looking pleased with herself.

"Yeah, your right!" I agreed laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked my dad as he walked into the living room and sat down on the edge of the couch beside my mum and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He had finally finished his conversation with Alex.

"Nothing." Mum replied looking up at him. "Where's Alex?"

"I'm not too sure. He didn't want to stay any longer as he knew it was getting late and that it was Mercedes room." Dad explained, looking over at me.

"I see. So who exactly is he?" I asked smiling slightly. In his excitement over meeting an old friend dad hadn't exactly got round to introducing us or explaining who he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Alex de Riero. He worked with the O'Neill's. You know the ones that owned the Boarding house that I stayed in. Yeah well, he used to help Mr O'Neill with the horses. I met him on several occasions, we became good friends."

"Okay, so how did he die? Why's he still here?" I asked, I was really interested to tell the truth. If it was any other situation I would have blanked out but not this one. I don't know why exactly. _Maybe because no other ghost you have met was as hot as Alex is_, I thought. Shut up Mercedes! Shut up!

"He never said." Dad said casually. I looked at him incredulously. When you're a mediator that's the first question you ask. Well, more or less. _My dad had been a ghost for l50 years and a mediator for 23. How could he not know to ask?_

He sighed. "Don't look at me like that. I did ask but he changed the subject rather quickly. I didn't really notice 'till now." He frowned. "I wonder why."

"Yeah, me too." I whispered. "Me too."

* * *

**You know what to do. R&R. xxxx**


	3. A Midnight Strole

**Hiya!!! Wow that's the fastest I've ever updated! lol. Well anyway, thanks for all the wonderfull reviews! keep them coming! Even critical ones! lol **

**Anyway hope you're all having a Great Easter.**

**Enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

"Hey Mercy wait up!"

I swivelled round to see both my best friends, Maddy and Ryan running towards me, as I was about to walk out through the gates of Junipero Serra Mission Academy. Madison Taylor and Ryan Mc Tavish have been my best friends for as long as I can remember. My mum is best friends with Ryan's mum and dad; Adam and CeeCee so basically I have known him since I was a baby and I met Maddy when I first started at the Mission.

"Hey," I replied as I waited for them to catch up.

"You've been really eager to get home lately, since we started back last week anyway," Maddy said, raising one of her brown eyebrows. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"Nope…I've just got a lot to unpack yet, is all." I lied. The only reason I wanted to get home was because I was hoping that Alex might be there. I hadn't seen him since that first night he'd appeared, two weeks ago and for some strange reason I wanted to see him again. I kept telling myself it was because I wanted to find out how he'd died and help him to move on but somewhere deep inside me I knew it was more than that.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Anyway, I'd better be going myself. You still on for Friday night though?"

"What's on Friday night?" I asked, confused.

"The dance! You know the one here at the Mission to raise money for the Church." Ryan explained, shaking his head, making his startling blond hair fall across his face. "We said we'd go remember?"

"Yeah sure, I'm going." I said running my fingers through my long brown hair, wondering how on earth I had forgotten. We'd organized to go together weeks ago, before the break that is. I wasn't all that interested in going but Maddy really wanted to as she said it was a good chance for us to get boyfriends – seeing as we were both single, much to my dismay. But I knew she only wanted to go because Ryan said he was going. It was no secret that Maddy was into Ryan, everyone knew…except for Ryan of course. Are boys completely clueless?

Maddy sighed, "De Silva you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?"

"Yeah, anything at _all_?" said Ryan, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Ryan was the only one that knew I was a mediator, out of my friends anyway. My mum had told CeeCee and Adam years ago, so naturally Ryan knew.

"_No!_" I practically cried. "Look, I'll see tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Alright!" exclaimed Maddy, linking her arm with Ryan's. I smiled. "C'mon Ryan."

"Okay, Cya Mercy." Ryan said, giving me one last confused look before letting himself be dragged away by a flirtatious Maddy.

I sighed.

* * *

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about Alex. I tried not to but whatever I did I couldn't get that darn ghost out of my head. His mysterious era was so enticing, I just couldn't help it. 

I came home to an empty house. Both my parents were out at work, and Alex was nowhere to be seen. _Why?_ I thought to myself, _why did he not want us to know how he died so much?_

I got up out of my bed and walked over to my window seat and looked out over the wide open fields. I shivered. It wasn't that cold but I felt a sudden urge to do so.

I pulled on a pair of my old jeans and a hooded jacket and opened my window. I stepped out onto the porch roof and breathed in the cool night air. It felt good to be out. I decided to go for a walk, to clear my head. I climbed down the ladder that was probed up against the wall; dad had put it there a while before, because one of the slates on the roof had come off and he had climbed up to fix it.

There weren't many houses near mine, just the usual muddy back lanes and country roads. There was however a few stables behind our house. I overheard mum and dad talking early about getting a horse maybe two.

"**Susannah, did u know there were stables here before we bought the house?" My dad had asked.**

"**Yes Jesse, I did." Mum smiled slyly at him. "I was thinking we might get that horse you've been dreaming of getting for so long. Now that we have the space, that is."**

"**Querida, I love…."**

That was when I decided to go to my room. I know I said I didn't mind my mum and dad kissing and what not, but well, I'll admit there's only so much a girl can take.

Anyway, I wanted to check the stables out so I walked around the side of the house, climbed over the gate which separated the house from the stables and continued to walk towards them.

The silence was almost deafening. I wrapped my arms around my front and stopped where I was. I looked over my shoulder. I had feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head and continued on. I stopped again. No one was there. _Mercedes snap out of it! Walk! _I did. I walked so far then I started to run. I reached the stables at last and leant on the door. _Phew!_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bit late for a walk, is it not?" asked a deep voice from behind me.

A lot happened after that. Out of pure instinct I screamed and then suddenly before I could even think of running away a strong hand came from behind me and covered my mouth which stifled the noise, then another was wrapped around my waist to turn me around and pin me up against the stable wall.

I could feel my heart hammering against my chest and my hands were becoming damp with sweat. I had closed my eyes when the hand was placed over my mouth, so when I opened them I was shocked to say the least.

"Shhh, it's me Alex." He said soothingly, his eyes full of amusement and concern. He removed his hand from my mouth and I inhaled deeply. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's…it's alright." I said between breaths. His handsome face was incredibly close to mine. I was about to ask him why he was here then I became conscious of the fact that one of his hands was still on my hip. I looked down. Seeing the direction of my gaze, he quickly removed it and took a step back.

"I'm deeply sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. I just didn't want you to wake your parents. They'd be worried about you." He again apologised, running a hand through his hair making it stand up at the front. He looked stressed.

"I get it. I really do. You don't have to apologise. Seriously." I reassured him. It seemed to work. I was startled at how much Alex was beating himself up, just because his hand was on my hip. Then I remembered something my mum had told me, about how my dad was when he was a ghost, about how he never liked to touch her because he didn't want to _insult her._ Was that what was wrong with him?

We stood there in silence for a while. I stared at my hands, and then I lifted my gaze to meet his. I gasped. His dark eyes seemed to suck me in. I was lost. I was lost in Alex. That sounds weird I know but it's the only way to explain how I felt. All my thoughts and worries seemed to disappear, dissolve, whatever you want to say. His eyes told a story. A story of a troubled past and things still left undone. But they told something else as well, the glint in his eye made my heart skip a beat. I don't know exactly what it was but I knew it was something similar to how I felt at that particular moment.

Alex raised his hand again but this time he smoothed his hair down making it flop over his forehead-_ making him _look even more cute…if that was possible. _A nervous habit,_ I thought. The way his hand shook as he brought it down by his side confirmed it. He then took a hesitant step towards me. Our eyes were still locked not once did either of us look away.

We were standing so close now that we were almost touching. My neck was sore from looking up at him. He was so tall. Alex began to lean down. I stood there expectantly, that's when I realised how much he stood out in the darkness that surrounded us. _Why_, I thought_, why is he glowing? _Then it hit me. It hit me hard. _He's a **ghost** Mercedes, that's why! **A ghost!**_

I pulled away from him reluctantly. Alex seemed to realise why because he did the same. His lean face was a mixture of amazement and confusion at what had just happened. I stared down at my hands again and when I looked up he was gone.

I cursed under my breath, before making my way back to the house. My feet carried me the whole way for I wasn't even thinking of where I was going. The next thing I knew I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I replayed everything over and over again in my mind, constantly asking myself the same question:

_What would have happened if I hadn't pulled away?

* * *

_

**Press it!! you know you want to!! lol R&R xxxx**


	4. Friends

**Hiya, I know it's been ages since I last updated but a lot has happened in the past while, like the little fact that my msn was going berserk and I couldn't receive emails, oh yeah and I broke my collar bone. Lol …but what can ya do?**

**Some of you may have noticed that I deleted my last chapter "The Dance" and that was because I have finally realised the direction in which this story is going and some of the contents within that chapter were making it quite difficult to happen, so I had no other choice but to delete and redo it. Lol Anyway, I hope you all like it.**

**R & R.**

**Xxxx**

* * *

Dances have never really been my thing. Don't get me wrong I like getting dressed up and everything but the actual going and dancing thing never really appealed to me. Sure, there were guys there but I wasn't ever interested in any of them so it didn't really make a difference. Some of them were good looking, the guys I mean, but for some strange reason when ever any of them would ask me to dance I would always say no. But I say no more out of instinct than anything else. I always had this feeling that there was someone I hadn't met, someone I definitely wasn't going to meet at a dance. So I thought why bother? I never really knew the actual reason to why I felt this way until Alex entered into my life. 

Ryan was due to pick me up around half seven that Friday night, as the dance started at eight. Ryan was older than both Maddie and I so he had his licence, something we took a great advantage of. I had decided to wear my black halter top, white mini skirt and my new black stilettos. I have to admit I didn't look half bad. I was standing in front my mirror, putting the finishing touches of my makeup on when Alex materialised behind me.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't when he got a proper look at what I was wearing. I watched silently as he raised his left eyebrow, in what I hoped was approval but to be honest Alex is that hard to predict it could be anything, maybe even disgust – though I prayed it wasn't.

"Yes?" I asked turning right around, so I was facing him. I tired to hide a smile because I had turned around kind of fast and my skirt being of the flowing variety, went up slightly – though not enough to show too much, but enough to make Alex's eyebrow go up even further.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked frowning slightly, finally tearing his gaze away from my outfit and up into my face. I'll be honest with you; I really do not get this guy. I mean I like him and all but he's just so hard to predict, I don't know whether he's coming or going. I remind myself that's probably a reason why I like him as much as I do – apart from his stunningly good looks that is. Yes I'll admit it I do like him. So screw me, I wouldn't be human if I didn't, I mean come on, how could you not?

Alex is the kind of guy that makes you're heart speed up and go like a million miles an hour, the type of guy that causes you to stop breathing, the type of guy that makes you lose control of the muscles in your face. That's how hot he is! I don't think any girl way back in 1850 –or whatever year it happened to be- would ever have refused him; I personally just melt like butter when he stares down at me; seriously that's just how pathetic I have become since Tuesday night.

"Yeah, the school dance. It's a fundraiser thing." I explained, turning round to face the mirror again. I watched Alex through the mirror as he walked over to my bed, leant up against it and folded his arms. "Why did you want something?"

"No," He replied, his face was blank so I couldn't tell if he were lying or not. I waited for him to say something else but he didn't. See what I mean? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Um…well…um," I didn't have a clue what to say to him, I mean what could I say? There was nothing to say. I didn't know why he was here and apparently neither did he- well more or less.

"Okay, well I'll be going now. Um...bye." I still said um but hey it was better than nothing. Right? I made for the door, but what he said next stopped me.

"Is that what girls, in the 21st Century, usually wear to dances?"

I turned round on the spot to face him again, not caring whether or not my skirt went up or his reaction to it. The only thing I was thinking about was if his remark was supposed to have sounded the way it did; which was disapprovingly.

"What if it is?" I said more harshly than I meant, still his face didn't change; it was just as expressionless.

"It's very revealing." Was his reply and jeez talk about being forward. He looked me hard in the eyes, waiting for my response, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of snapping back so I merely shrugged.

"Yeah you're probably right, but, hey, what do you care?"

"I don't." Alex said, shifting his weight on my bedpost, not once taking his eyes off me. I could have sworn he was testing me, but for what, I do not know.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"See ya around Cowboy." I know I know, but I couldn't help it. Cowboy was the name my mum called me dad way back when she first met him and she had told me many a time that he it really annoyed him. Something about insulting him, I'm not too sure, but I thought if it pissed him off, it would certainly piss Alex off. And I was right.

Alex stood straight, but before he could say anything a car horn sounded from outside and I heard my mum yelling for me to hurry up. So instead of waiting round for Alex to yell at me or what ever it was he was about to do, I walked out of the room leaving him staring after me. His face wasn't expressionless anymore, I'll tell you that, it was full of what I'm pretty sure was anger, seeing as how his jaw kind of tightened and he swallowed really hard.

I knew Alex would be back, probably after the dance. I had a feeling he wanted to give me a good telling off, if the look on his face before I left, was any indication.

* * *

"Maddy, I need some air. I'll be back in a minute." I practically screamed in Maddy's ear. The music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. One of the seniors was DJ and I'll admit the music was good, but I couldn't get a certain ghost out of my head, so I didn't really enjoy it as much as I would have liked. 

"Okay! Don't be too long!" she screamed back, as I began to make my way through the mass of bodies. I don't think she would have noticed if I was gone for a week, seeing as Ryan was paying her a lot of attention all of a sudden. I think it was the fact that her top had a very, _very _low V neck. But I could be wrong.

I had barely made it out into the breezeway when someone called my name. I turned around to find myself face to face with Father Dominic, the Principle of the School and a dear friend of my parents – he was a mediator also.

"Mercedes, are you okay? You look very flushed." He asked his old face full of concern. I had become very attached to the old man, it was hard not too; he was like part of the family.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some air is all." I replied, smiling up at him.

"Yes of course, it is very hot in there. I don't understand how you children can stick it for so long." He said his voice full of confusion. I hid a smile.

"It's almost midnight now, everyone will be off soon." I said in response to his remark.

"Yes yes, however I've been meaning to talk to you for some time now." He said. I'll admit I started to panic. I knew it was about Alex it had to be, my mum and him are in very frequent contact - my mum and Father Dominic I mean - so he obviously knew about Alex.

"Oh yeah, what about?" I asked, trying to act normal, though I don't think I was making a good job of it, as I wouldn't look him in the eye and I was fiddling with the bottom of my top. Thankfully Father Dominic didn't seem to notice.

"The ghost, Alex I think your mother called him. She told me all about how he appeared to you on your first night in your new house. He's a friend of your father's, I believe?" Father Dominic asked looking at me over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah, apparently they go way back," I said, nodding my head and making a gesture with my hand. I don't want you thinking I'm a bad liar or anything because I'm not, I'm actually pretty good but when it comes to lying to Father Dom I fail miserably; I think it's because he's a priest and isn't it like a sin to lie to one of them?

"Ah, I see," He replied, slowly. "And we don't know how he died? Has he appeared to you since then?"

"No, that was the last time I…." I trailed off and not because I chickened out either but because that was when I saw something over Father Dominic's shoulder; something that made my jaw drop.

"Mercedes, what is it?" asked Father Dom, grabbing hold of my arm. "What's wrong?" He added turning around to see what had caused me to lose control of my jaw.

"Mary, Mother of God!"

There were two ghosts fighting just beside the dance floor. One of them I instantly recognised to be Alex had the other ghost – who I didn't know – in a very painful looking headlock. Then suddenly, I don't know how but the guy got free from Alex and shoved him into the refreshments table. Two things happened after that, the refreshments table was obviously knocked over and the people on the dance floor all starting screaming and running away from it.

I looked round at face Father Dominic to see his reaction but he had already dropped my arm and started running towards the scene of havoc. I wasted no time and followed after him. Most of the dancers were standing in a huddle on the opposite side of the floor; they were all talking frantically trying to figure out what had just happened. They hadn't seen what Father Dom and I had; two men fighting and one of them falling into the table and sending it flying. Oh no, all they saw was the table being lifted slightly in the air by some unseen force, then falling to the ground with a loud crash.

Father Dominic was over with the dancers trying to calm them down, I, on the other hand rushed over to the table where a couple of the senior guys were looking around trying to find out what exactly happened. I walked around the behind the table where I had seen Alex disappear when he fell over it. He wasn't there and the other guy who ever he was, was no where to be seen either. I don't know who long I stood there, but obviously long enough because when I looked up from the table most of the people were gone.

"Mercedes," muttered a familiar voice from behind me. I closed my eyes as I turned around. I opened them slowly and stared at him, unable to think of anything to say and not for the same reasons as earlier. No. This time it was because I was angry. Really angry; I mean, he was constantly disappearing, then reappearing at inappropriate times…well okay Tuesday wasn't_ that_ inappropriate but…oh never mind, the point is he's hardly ever around and when he is, strange things happen, new ghosts arrive, tables fall over and I lose control of my limbs.

I just stood there looking up at him; he obviously knew how I felt as he shifted his gaze from mine to the ground, making his dark hair fall over his forehead. A breeze had picked up; shifting his shirt, giving me a clear view of what was beneath it. No matter how angry I was I couldn't help but notice how nice it was. Alex's stomach I mean.

"Mercedes!" called a voice from behind me, a voice I knew to be Father Dominic's but I, however, didn't turn round to acknowledge him, I kept my eyes on Alex, who had looked up at me when Father D called. For a few short seconds are eyes locked. I felt my anger wash away as I saw the same thing in Alex's eyes as I saw on Tuesday night. He was hiding something, I just knew it. I don't know why but I wanted him to confide in me, I wanted him to see that he could trust me, but from his eyes I could tell Alex didn't trust anyone and it had something to do with his past and what he wasn't telling me.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, it was a mere whisper but I heard it and he disappeared.

"Mercedes, what in the world was that all about? Was that Alex?" Father Dominic's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up into his flustered old face. I smiled a feeble smile.

"Honestly Father Dominic, I do not know." I sighed. "But yes, that was Alex. Alex de Riero."

* * *

Ryan and Maddie had waited on me by the car. When I say waited, I meant making out. Gross yes, but, hey, at least someone was getting a little action. I on the other hand was…well not. Getting any action that is. The one guy I wanted any action from was dead, a ghost, that was determined, it seems, to not want me to know anything about him. 

I was quiet the whole, short journey home. Ryan left me off first – pretty obvious why, considering I had just ruined his little make out session, plus I knew they would continue once I was out of the way. Wow, do I feel loved!

Once inside I started my slow climb up the stairs after saying goodnight to my parents, who were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

I changed quickly and slowly crept beneath the crisp, cold bed sheets. I snuggled into them and surprisingly sleep soon descended upon me.

However it didn't last long. I woke up from what was obviously a bad dream but like most of the time as soon as I was awake I couldn't even remember what it was. I sat up and looked at my bedside clock; it was a quarter past four. I groaned and was about to lie back down when I realised something: how could I see my clock? I mean, it wasn't digital, it was a playboy one, with the hands and stuff. When I was fourteen I went through a playboy phase, you know, the bunny; I had necklaces with the bunny on it, I even had quilt covers with a bunny on it but after a while I grew out of it, but I kept the clock. So sue me, it was cool.

Anyway, since the clock wasn't digital it didn't give off a light. And I, being the slow person that I am – at four in the morning that is – didn't catch on until I glanced over at the window seat which was to my right, as was the clock.

"What are _you _doing here?" I croaked – what it was four in the morning, I was tired and it's not fault my voice goes all harsh. Alex spun round on the window seat to look at me properly, shocked that I was awake. He was the reason I could see the clock, as he was glowing.

"I came to apologise," Alex replied, his deep voice not at all croaky, like mine. "But you were already asleep, so I-"

"So you'd_ thought_ you'd sit here 'til morning." I finished for him. I know I sounded mean but I was half asleep and his little disappearing acts were beginning to annoy me.

"I deserve that," He sighed, looking at his boot instead of me. "But that's why I want to say I'm sorry. About earlier, I mean. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand."

"Yeah," I said. "What was that all about? Who was that guy?"

"No one," Alex replied still not looking at me, this time fiddling with a loose bit of material from his shirt, again drawing attention to his great body. I looked away because I knew I'd get distracted and forget to be mad at him. "It was just a misunderstanding. Don't worry about."

"Don't worry about it?" I exclaimed, getting out of bed and walking towards him. "Alex, that guy threw you at a table, for a reason you have yet to tell me and you expect me not to worry? You obviously don't know what a mediator is. That's basically my job; to worry!"

"Look, I understand that, really I do," Alex said, standing up, which caused my knees to start shaking. I don't know why. I think it was his height, or the fact that I was wearing one of my dad's shirts and a pair of shorts and it was kind of cold. "But this is something I have to do myself…without the help of a mediator. Okay?"

"Do what yourself, Alex?" I asked, I was getting a little impatient and by the looks of it so was he. "Come on, you have to fill me in sometime."

"It's nothing, okay?" Alex snapped, throwing his hands into the air. I took a step back, which he noticed and immediately calmed down.

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "I just got into a little bother with the wrong people. But I'm sorting it out. You don't have to worry about it. I've got it under control."

"Fine," I said, shaking my head a little. If he didn't want to tell me what was going on that was fine, he didn't have to tell me anything, about his past that is, because I knew just the person who could.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to apologise to you and offer a truce." Alex said, looking down at me. We weren't standing that far about and my neck was kind of stiff from looking up at him.

"A truce?"

"Yes, to be friends. I know we didn't start off on the right foot, so I thought we could start over…be friends?" He explained, holding out his hand. I looked down at it.

"Friends?" I said.

"Yes, friends." Alex said again, eyeing me wearily. I don't know why, but I was hesitant to agree. Friends, if that's what he wanted…just to be friends…then that's what I wanted. Right? Wrong, completely and utterly wrong. I knew I didn't want that, I wanted to be more; I didn't want to be his friend, I wanted to be his girlfriend. I knew it was wrong to even think about it, I mean he was ghost and it so wouldn't work out, I know it wouldn't. If he was right, in saying he could sort out, what ever it was he was sorting out, then I knew he would be gone. Alex would move on, to heaven or a new life and I'd never see him again; my heart would be broken. So maybe being friends would be better. Sure I would miss him when he moves on but I would save myself a whole lot of heartache, because I would be his friend and I wouldn't be in love with him, it would _prevent_ me from falling in love with him. Wouldn't it?

"Sure, why not?" I heard myself say, taking his hand.

Friends.

* * *

**well what do ya think??? **

**make my day and press that button!!! please!! lol**

**xxxxx**


	5. Weird Conversations

**Helo...well i hope you all like this chapter...i tried quite hard on it, so I want plenty of reviews...so uyou know what to do!! lol**

**Bdw, check out _Piseangirlpower'_s new story...it rocks!!**

**xxxx**

* * *

And we did. Become friends, I mean. Even though it was something I hadn't wanted or intended to happen, it did, and well, I kind of liked it. I mean, Alex was my first, guy-friend apart from Ryan that is. So it was strange having him around, but a good strange if you catch my drift. Oh, we didn't become best chums that tell each other everything, oh no, not by a long shot…far from it. I mean Alex still hadn't told me how he died or who that guy at the dance was. I didn't even know if Alex had died in my room, even though he spends quite a lot of time in it.

Every day that I come home from school, I'd go straight up to my room, dump my bag on my bed turn round and _Boom_; there he is! Not that I mind or anything. I mean what girl would? Coming home from school to find the most gorgeous guy – ghost or not – in your bedroom, it's not exactly something I would object to. Even though he can be a pain in the ass; using your ipod and not putting it back and making you look all over the place just because he remains stubbornly convinced that he set it on your bedside table. But apart from that Alex is something to look at. Tall, lean and muscle with short crispy dark hair and pools of dark blue eyes that have you memorized for hours…yeah he's quite the package.

So, it turns out, being friends with a ghost, isn't all that bad. Especially, if the ghost is hot and knows quite a lot about History. Let's just say, ever since we became friends I've been doing remarkably well in that subject.

Anyway, even though we had formed a _bond_, so to speak I was still eager to find out more about him. I knew I wasn't going to get much out of him, not about his death and the mysterious ghost guy but there were a number of other things I wanted to know about _Senor Alex de Riero_. Like if he had a girlfriend. What? It was strictly professional. I mean, I have to think of all the possibilities, like Alex could have died in a love quarrel, like my dad. So yes, knowing whether or not he had a girlfriend was all part of the job.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed surrounded by a tone of homework and Alex was on the ground leaning up against the window seat listening to my ipod – which I finally let him have after a lot of persuasion on his part. I had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask him all afternoon, if he had a girlfriend, I mean. I'm surprised he didn't noticed, I was constantly looking at him out of the corner of my eye and opening my mouth to say something, chickening out then closing it again, but if did notice he didn't say anything. Finally I asked him. I decided to bring the subject up subtly, as not to make it too suspicious.

"Alex, did you have a girlfriend?" Yeah, I know, subtle is my middle name. What? So being subtle is not my thing but hey, it was straight to the point no messing around, just the way I like it. And as I suspected so was Alex's reply.

"No." Was what he said and he didn't even look up from the ipod. To be honest I'm surprised he even heard me; I could hear the music all the way across the room. For a ghost, though, he has good taste in music.

"Really?" I asked trying and failing miserably to hide the shock and disbelief in my voice. Alex finally looked at me...and started laughing. Yeah, laughing, as if he found the subject funny. Well looking back now it probably was.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked, still laughing. He took out one of the ear pieces and spread one of his long legs out on the floor and brought the other one up so he could rest an arm on his knee. This position for some strange reason made my breath catch in my throat.

"It's…um…well...it's..." Great. Not only could I think of nothing to say, I was blushing too. And believe me when I blush,_ I_ blush! I grabbed my geometry book and pulled it up to cover my face. I know I'm pathetic but what else could I do?

I could feel myself getting warmer and warmer by the second and the book in front of my face didn't stop me going even redder. I was trying to think up a really good lie to get me out of the hole that I had just dug for myself but I couldn't think of anything. When I finally came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to get out of it, the book suddenly disappeared. Well, okay Alex had grabbed it but still.

"Are you okay?" He asked he was standing at the foot of my bed and staring down at me, his face a mixture of amusement and confusion. He threw the book to the other side of the bed…out of my reach.

"I'm fine." I mumbled looking down at my bed spread.

"Well then, you still haven't answered my question," Alex said. My face which seconds before was cooling down immediately started heating up again.

"It's just that well….weren't people back then betrothed or something?" I asked off the top of my head. I smiled to myself. Wow, I always knew I was a Mediator for a reason.

"Oh, I see," Alex said, was it me or did he look disappointed. "Well, yes people back then sometimes did have arranged marriages, but I didn't." He turned away from me and walked towards the window seat. He then stared out at the darkening sky.

Suddenly, I didn't feel embarrassed anymore. I scrambled off the bed and walked slowly and wearily towards him. The conversation which a minute ago was quite stupid had become serious. I knew it and he knew it. I also knew there was more behind it. The reason why he hadn't been betrothed, I mean.

"Why didn't you?" I asked gingerly, I was a few steps away from him but I couldn't see his face as he had his back to me.

"What makes you think there's a reason?" Alex suddenly asked, turning round to face me. His face was blank and I could see what I thought was sadness in his eyes. I gasped softly. The Alex I had known and was getting to know had only ever looked angry, amused and well… anything but sad. This change in him kind of scared me.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that maybe…I was just curious." I spluttered, looking at the ground trying to ignore the awkward silence that was falling on us.

A few seconds past and I lifted my gaze cautiously from the ground to Alex's face, and found that he was watching me very closely. I slowly let my eyes meet his and then held my breath waiting for him to reply.

"My parents died when I was younger…my older brother raised me. Getting married never seemed important." Alex finally said, still watching me, obviously for my reaction. I swear I almost felt like crying then and there. I mean, this guy had obviously been through the mill. First he loses his parents, then he dies before he could fully experience life. He couldn't have been more than 19 and yet he'd obviously been through a lot, no wonder he was so hostile.

"Oh my God, Alex, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…I just…Oh God I 'm so sorry." I spluttered yet again. Way to put your foot in it Mercedes. And I wonder why I never have boyfriends.

"It's not your fault," He said simply, shaking his head slightly. He smiled sadly down at me. I suddenly felt my knees start to shake and the palms of my hands were damp. What is with this guy, even under the most serious situations he can still make me nervous? I stared down at the ground again because I knew if I looked at him a second longer my knees would probably give way completely.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He said, touching my arm gently. I nodded in response because I didn't trust myself to speak. I walked back towards the bed and settled myself back in between the pile of books. I watched as Alex picked up my ipod and sat down on the window seat to continue flipping through the songs. As he bent his head down over it, the usual bit of his short dark hair fell over his forehead. I had seen that happen so much over the past few weeks you'd think I'd be used to it by now - his hair falling over his forehead like that I mean – but I so wasn't. Every time it would happen, I'd stare at him for what seemed like hours, until eventually he would look up and ask what I was doing.

It was as I was trying to think of something smart and funny to say to him, you know to clear the air, that my cell phone rang – yes I have a cell phone…mum got me it for my 16th birthday…something bout her not having one at my age and thinking I should – Alex looked up, startled by the sound of _HelloGoodbye_ blaring by my side. I quickly picked it and looked at the caller ID. My heart skipped a beat in my chest, as I seen who it was.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I looked at Alex as he stared at me with a frown on his face. For a dead guy he knows quite a lot about modern technology but for some reason he despises cell phones. I don't get it either; he loves ipods but hates phones.

"Uh huh…okay. Is it alright if I come over now?" I asked, looking at my pink, fluffy slippers on the floor. "Great! See you in a bit!" I flipped the phone shut, hopped off the bed and rushed over to my closet, careful to avoid Alex's eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked, as I searched for a jacket and trainers.

"Just my friend Maddie. We're working on a project together and I'm going over to her place to start it." I lied.

He bought it and looked down at the ipod again. I swear that thing may as well be his, I mean he listens to it more than I do – mainly because he always has it and I never get a chance.

"I'll be back soon," I said to him. He nodded his head and I walked out of the room.

* * *

"Uncle David, you never do disappoint, do you?" I asked, looking up into my youngster uncles smiling face, as I sat on his small couch in his new apartment, a while later.

"It was nothing," He replied blushing slightly, which made his hair seem even redder.

"Oh, I hope it didn't take up too much off your time," I said, feeling a little guilty. "I know you and Shannon are busy at the minute, what with the new baby on the way."

"It was no problem, Mercedes," David replied, looking sincere. "I enjoyed it actually. I mean I haven't done stuff like this in a long time. I remember doing it for your mum when we were younger." He added smiling at the memory.

I laughed, "She told me about it."

"Anyway, I think I found the guy you were looking for," David said handing me a bunch of newspaper articles that looked like they might smash into millions of pieces if you dropped them. I gasped as I recognised the guy on the front of one of them; it was Alex.

"Take it, that's him then?" David asked, looking down at me, frowning slightly. I nodded. "Mercedes, I think you should be careful round this guy."

"What? Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Read them," He said, looking down at the papers.

I nodded my head again and began reading. Unaware of what I was soon to find out.

* * *

**Well, what ya think?? Please review!**


	6. The Letters

**Chapter 6 is finally up now! Sorry for the wait...you now get to find out what's in the letters...im sorry if it disappoints some of you...i was reading through it earlier and I wasn't really sure...but please give me your opinions and if you didn't like it I'll take it out and try it again!...and I want loads of reviews this time too!!!**

**Laura!**

**x.x.x.x**

* * *

I walked home in a daze, not looking where I was going but keeping my head down and my eyes on the pavement. Uncle David said I could take the newspapers home but I didn't; reading them through once had been enough.

As I walked, particular bits of the articles continuously popped into my head. I tried not to think of them but no matter how hard I tried it never worked and I then I just gave up and lolled over them anyway:

_**Elizabeth O'Neill disappeared yesterday, 2**__**nd**__** February 1852, from her home in the early hours of the morning. James and Margaret O'Neill her parents and the owners of a very popular boarding house in Carmel are desperate for the safe return of their twelve year old daughter.**_

_**Today, February 7**__**th**__**, Elizabeth O'Neill was found not far from her home in Carmel. The twelve year old appeared to be unharmed. There was no sight, however, of her captors but the O'Neill's themselves have reason to believe that their young farm hand Alexander de Riero may be part of their daughters disappearance. On the day Elizabeth was reported missing, De Riero didn't turn up for work or any of the days that followed – he has still not been heard from. It also seems that De Riero is the brother of the very infamous Antonio de Riero, whose name still haunts the residence of Carmel and who the authorities have wanted for some time now. Could his nineteen year old brother be following in his footsteps?**_

_**On, February 15**__**th**__**, Alexander de Riero's body was found on the water's edge of Carmel Beach. The teenager, who had been the main suspect in the kidnapping of Elizabeth O'Neill, now seems to be the result of his older brother, Antonio de Riero's rage. Evidence given by the young girl, makes it more likely. The child was reported to have said that, "Alexander fought with bad man" and "He brought me home," which of course makes the authorities come to the conclusion that Alexander de Riero was murdered as a mark of revenge for his betraying his brother.**_

I couldn't get over it. I mean, I thought maybe he'd died in a farming accident or something like that…but being murdered by his own brother, God no, that didn't even come to mind. It was no wonder Alex had never told me, I mean having to relive that, well it would be pretty hard.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I did know, however, that I was going to act differently around him after learning about his past, which would of course make him ask what, was wrong with me and I'd probably tell him everything. Which was not what I wanted. You know, him finding out I had gone behind his back.

Fortunately for me though, when I arrived home Alex was no where to be seen, but my ipod however was lying neatly on my window seat. I swallowed the affection I could feel rising in my throat. Now was not the time to get all mushy. I needed to sort out what way I was going to approach the situation that I had found myself in.

I went over to the window and slowly picked up my ipod. I sat down and turned it on. I hadn't listened to it for a while so it felt kind of weird. I mean, just over an hour or two ago Alex had been the one listening to it. It just…well I don't know. I was being stupid. I felt that the ipod was the closest I'd ever be to him. Sometimes he was so distant, then other times he wasn't and then whenever I felt that we were getting somewhere, he would move - what seemed to me anyway - further away.

And I suppose you could say, I finally found out why. His being distant I mean. His brother, his own flesh and blood, a person whom you're suppose to trust, who was meant to love you, had taken his life. I mean, that would probably mess a person up bad…if they came back as a ghost, that is.

I sat there for hours thinking about Alex and dwelling over whether or not to tell him I knew. It was well past 11 o clock when my mum and dad came home. They both came into my room which was by then, pitch black – I couldn't be bothered getting up to turn the lights on – the little light that there was came from the large clear moon just outside my bedroom window.

"Mercedes?" Said my mum's puzzled voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum. Turn on the light, will you?" I replied sitting up straight and stretching my long legs. I blinked a few times as the intensity of the light hit me.

"Mercedes, what's wrong? What happened?" asked dad. I waited till my vision cleared before answering him. Dad was standing right in front of me now, his face deadly serious.

"Nothing…really…I was just too tired to turn on the light, that's all," I replied, trying to smile up at him, but of course he knew I was lying. He gave me his trademark look, the look that said it all: Don't-lie-to-me-I-know-you-too-well-now-spill.

So I did. I told them everything, about how Alex had been hanging around here for a while – which they already knew because I may have forgot to mention, but even though Alex spends the majority of his time in my room he also moves about the rest of the house as well, he even watches NCIS with me in our massive living-room. He loves it nearly as much as I do. He won't admit it but I can so tell he likes Siva _and_ Kate whenever reruns of old episodes come on – how we were getting closer but he still wouldn't tell me how he died and that I went to Uncle David for help – my mums eyes kind of lit up when I mentioned that – and what I'd found out but what I didn't tell them was how much I had fallen for Alex over the past few weeks because well, we can all see how that would go down with my dad. I mean, my mum would probably take it well but my dad….well he'd probably blow his top altogether. I mean what dad would take the news that their six-teen year old daughter had fallen for a 19th Century ghost well – even though once upon a time _he_ had been in the same position himself…and okay so he'd been the 19th Century ghost but whatever.

"Okay," said my dad after I had finished speaking. He was nodding his head and pacing up and down my bedroom. "Okay, you're going to have to talk to him."

"Excuse me…but what?" I looked at him as if he were crazy. He had practically asked me to end my friendship with Alex – if that's what it was I mean, a friendship – because if I told him there wasn't going to be a friendship.

"You'll have to talk to him," Dad repeated slowly, as if I hadn't heard him. I swear my dad has been around so long you'd figure he'd understand the American lingo more than anyone but oh no, his 19th Century ways were still intact.

"I heard you," I said frustrated, "But I don't understand why _I_ have to talk to him. I mean can't you. Being born in the 19th Century…doesn't that bind people for life…or death…or _something_?"

"Mercedes," Dad said looking down at me, his arms folded.

"Mum!" I said turned towards her. "Help me out here."

"Sorry kiddo, I have to agree with your dad on this one," She looked amazed herself as the words came out of her mouth. "Wow," She added muttering to herself, "Never thought I'd ever say that."

I looked at dad to see if he'd heard. He had and I watched as the corners of his mouth twitched slightly and his eyes sparkled with something I can't describe.

"Aww jeez," I sighed walking over to my bed and flopping on it face down.

"Look, honey, you're going to have to sooner or later. I mean, I of all people should know." Mum said coming over and sitting down beside me. I didn't look up but felt the bed move beneath me as her weight was applied. "Believe me it's much easier just to get it done and over with."

"Fine," I mumbled into my soft bedcovers. "I'll talk to him."

"Good," They both chorused.

"Now get some sleep. You'll be exhausted in the morning," My mum advised, before they both left the room.

However sleep wasn't on my mind. Alex was. I knew what my mum and dad were saying was right but what is right isn't always easy to do. I tossed and turned in my bed that night, I couldn't get comfortable and I was beginning to get all hot and bothered. Fed up I flung the sheets of me, got out of bed and with my arms folded walked towards the window seat.

The sky was dusted with stars and the moon was as big and bright as it had been a couple of hours before. I remembered back to the night I had met Alex at the stables, it was over a month or two ago but the way my heart had hammered at against my chest when he touched me was still clear and vivid. Maybe it was the fact that I was hot and sweaty or the reminder of that Tuesday night that made me throw on an old sweater and jeans and climb out through my bedroom window. To be perfectly honest I don't really know myself but for the second time that day I found that my feet did all the work. I probably wasn't even thinking straight, but I went anyway.

The sharp cold air stung my face as I stepped out onto the roof. After my feet hit the solid gravel below the porch I shoved my hands in the pockets of my sweater. I trudged around the corner of the house and started my slow ascent towards the stables.

The stables were pretty much the same as they had been that Tuesday night except this time they had a brand new resident. Sueño (_Dream in Spanish_) - my dad's pride and joy. I swear ever since we got the bloody thing it's all he talks about. All I hear at the dinner table is, "Sueño this…Sueño that…Sueño reminds me so much of a horse I had when I was a child..." I mean, don't get me wrong the horse is lovely; she was quite large (height wise), black all over, her mane was slightly darker but was smooth, silky and poker straight – she was a real beauty, but lets get real here there's only so much you can take to hearing about a horse.

Even my mum was getting a little annoyed. Well okay more than a little. Actually I think she's a bit jealous if the way she mutters things like, "Stinkin' horse….what's so great about a darn horse?" under her breath was any indication. But I think deep down…deep, deep down my mum's happy for him. I mean he's wanted a horse for like ever, but we never had the room and not forgetting the fact that he was dead for 150 years. That's how we got the name…for the horse that is. Something dad had said when we got her, like it was a dream come true, so I suggested we call her that…dream and mum suggested the Spanish bit. Yes, I know cheesy but hey, didn't I mention that I was the Queen of Cheesiness?

Anyway, when I reached the stable I knew something was up because Sueño didn't pop her head over the stable door like she usual did. I figured she could have been asleep but then again my gut instinct is never wrong…usually. I crouched down and stealthily made my way towards the stable door. I peaked over the top and was amazed at what I saw. Sueño was there alright but Alex was there too and he was gently whispering in her ear and one of his strong hands was rubbing her nose and the other was rubbing along the top of her back. I couldn't believe it; animals usually run in fear if they sense a ghost but not Sueño – in a way I kind of understood why. I stayed as silent as I could; loving the scene I was watching. The usual bit of Alex's dark hair was flopped over his forehead and for the first time since I'd met him he looked content.

It was as I was about to make my presence known that a voice came out from the shadows of the stables and I knew it was neither mine nor Alex's. My blood ran cold.

"Well, well, well little brother. How did I guess you'd be here?"

* * *

**So what did ya think? Please review...I need to know what you all think about it!**


	7. Antonio de Riero

**Chapter 7! Yeah! lol...I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it too! So please, please review! Good and bad ones! I take them all on board...so don't hesitate! lol**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I didn't move a muscle, for fear had glued me to the spot. A figure emerged from the shadows of the barn where the voice had come from. I gasped silently. It was the guy from the dance, whom I could only guess to be Antonio de Riero, Alex's brother.

He looked a bit like Alex but older and not as good looking. He was tall and had the same dark hair but his blue eyes didn't hold the same warmth in them as Alex's; they were like ice and the hatred in them could be seen from miles away. His clothes looked worn and they shredded in places, round the stomach - even though I was slightly afraid of this guy I couldn't help but notice that he had quite a few muscles in that particular area but I am glad to say they wouldn't hold a candle to Alex's, actually no ones would – and the shoulders. If I were not mistaken I could have sworn I saw what looked to be spots of blood on his white shirt.

I tried to make as little noise as I could which was, like impossible. Do you ever notice that when you're trying not to be heard…you always are and when you're you are trying to be heard you aren't…well more or less? That really annoys me. Anyway, thankfully the two men in the stables didn't know I was there because Sueño was making quite a lot of noise herself; she was neighing – or whatever a horse does – in fright and trying to get as far away from the stranger as possible, to no apparent avail. Alex had her in a firm hold and was trying to calm her down, and after a few minutes she finally did and stood beside Alex like she had before, but her breathing was much heavier.

"I see some things never change," Antonio said leaning up against the stable wall, staring at Alex and Sueño.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, his voice was stone cold and his jaw was set.

"Now now, don't use that tone with me little brother. You know what happened last time…or do you want me to remind you?" Antonio replied nastily. I didn't really know what he was talking about, so when I looked at Alex I was surprised to find that he was rubbing his left arm as if he had suddenly just hurt himself. I gasped again, as realisation hit me.

"I'm not ten years old anymore Antonio," Alex said quietly, but I felt rather than heard the anger in his voice when he replied. I didn't know what to do. Well okay, I wanted to jump the door in front of me and yell very colourful words at Antonio but I knew that wouldn't be helping Alex and it probably wouldn't be helping me in the long run as Antonio didn't seem the type to hold back from punching a girls lights out and even though I am a pretty good fighter myself, fighting a guy can't get hurt like me, doesn't seem all that fair. So yeah, I decided to sit where I was and hope Alex would be alright without my help – but if Antonio did anything unkindly towards Alex I would just have to step in anyway.

"Look Antonio, what is it that you want?" Alex asked him again, sighing slightly.

"What is it that I want?" Antonio spat, his face which moments before had been cool and smug was now scrunched up, full of anger and hatred, making him look much uglier. I crouched down even lower behind the door. Okay, I'll admit it, I was fully afraid now, but hey wouldn't you be too? "You still haven't repaid me."

"Repaid you? What are you talking about?" Alex asked looking bewildered, but not unnerved by his brothers sudden outburst like I was.

"You betrayed me. Your own brother! I think it's about time you did something to make up for that, don't you?" Antonio said, some of the rage dissipating.

"You killed me, wasn't that enough?" Alex said sarcastically and to my shock he actually looked quite bored.

"No, it was not." Antonio snapped. "You cost me a great deal. Trying to act the hero. Didn't I teach you anything?"

"What? To steal?" Alex asked the sarcasm still in his voice. "Yes, you taught me a lot!"

"We had too! When mother and father died I was the only thing you had left. Without me you would have died. I did the only thing I could." Antonio said his voice was low and even. I sat completely distracted by the conversation, not caring what time it was or if they could hear me. I knew it was wrong to sit there and eavesdrop but I told myself I was only doing it because I was worried for Alex and well… it helped. My guilty conscience that is.

"I did all that for you and you repay me by betraying me!" Antonio continued suddenly getting angry again. "In the middle of one of our most important plans as well!"

"Look I know you did it for me…but I didn't ask you to. I even told you that I didn't want you to do it anymore." Alex said sensing his brother's anger but still staying calm nonetheless. He was unconscientiously rubbing the tip of Sueño's nose which seemed to be keeping her calm too. "And kidnapping Elizabeth was going too far. It would never have worked, you know it and I know it."

"Of course it would have worked!" Antonio snapped back suddenly moving towards Alex causing both me and Sueño to jump back in surprise. "You knew what was to be done when you went to work for the O'Neill's, I explained everything to you and it would have worked if you had listened."

Antonio stopped in front of Alex. They were barely one step away from each other, but Alex didn't even blink he stood his ground and stared evenly back into his brother's cold eyes.

"And that little stunt you pulled at that _dance_ added to your troubles little brother," Antonio hissed. I could barely hear him, so I leant into the door trying desperately to catch what he was saying. Antonio whispered something else but I couldn't make it out, then Alex began talking again.

"I told you to leave her out of this," Alex said taking his arm from around Sueño and standing straight so that he was slightly taller than Antonio. Sueño moved to a corner of the stable, furthest away from the two arguing men. I was still leaning up against the door in eagerness to hear them and as Sueño moved one of my feet slid from underneath me and my head hit the door causing a loud bang. I panicked. The two brothers were bound to have heard it. Fear held me to the spot once again that night. I didn't want to move because I would make more noise. So I sat and prayed that they didn't.

"What was that?" I heard Antonio ask, his voice full of suspicion. I closed my eyes and dug my hands into the fresh dirt that I was sitting on.

"Nothing. It was just the horse," Came Alex's voice. Relief washed over me and I felt my body relax slightly.

"Okay," Antonio continued obviously believing that the horse was the one who made the noise. "Look little brother I'm not playing games here. Do as I say and _maybe_ no one will get hurt this time." Alex didn't reply and Antonio didn't say anything else after that so I took it that he had gone. I slowly picked myself off the ground, still crouching low so that Alex still wouldn't see me and began walking down towards the house, whilst trying to figure out what I had just heard.

I was walking with my head down so I didn't see anything in front of me and I wasn't really expecting anything to be there. I was trying desperately to get everything round in my head that I didn't notice where I was going and then suddenly I banged into something hard and warm. I fell backwards and landed on my ass. I let out a startled scream.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Alex, he bent down and took my hand to help me up. My heart was hammering against my chest. I stood straight and tried my hardest to look Alex in the eye but it was hard considering the look of anger on his face.

"Not a lot…just…all of it," I said trying and failing miserably to lie, partly because he was still holding my hand. I looked at the ground, unable to stand his penetrating gaze any longer.

"I see," Alex said, dropping my hand. I chanced a look up at him and noticed that he wasn't even looking at me but at the stables that were behind. He sighed. "I take it you know now,"

"Know what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"How I died," He replied, still looking at the stables. I though about whether or not to tell him I already knew and decided the truth was the best option.

"Well, I kind of already knew," I said biting my lip. He suddenly looked down at me.

"You did?"

"Yeah," I began to explain. "My uncle is really into this sort of thing…ghosts and history, I mean and he found these articles about you and your brother…and Elizabeth O'Neill. So yeah I already knew."

Alex's eyebrows went up slightly but he didn't take his eyes off me. He didn't say anything and we stayed like that for a while just staring at each other. I don't know why he was staring at me, probably because he was trying to figure me out – like a lot of people – but I was staring at him plainly because it was _him_, Alex.

"Look Alex, if you need any help…you know I'm here…I mean my mum and dad and I are here to help you," I mumbled. "That's what we do, so you know, if you need us, just ask, okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex replied, taking a step closer to me.

"Well yeah…okay," I said not at all sure I believed him. "But if you ever do…just ask,"

"Like I said, I'm fine," He said again. I was too occupied trying to get him to see that I was there for him if he needed help, that I didn't notice how close he was to me.

"I know, I heard you…it's just that… a lot of ghosts say that and they always end up needing our help...so if you do just-"

"I'll ask," Alex said, smiling slightly, and then he leant his head down and covered my mouth with his. I swear I nearly died there and then. It wasn't a French kiss or anything but it sure made my knees buckle. I was just thinking about how soft his lips were and how nice it felt when that tuff of hair that usually falls over his forehead felt against mine when he pulled slowly away.

"I think it's about time you went back home," he whispered, holding my hand slightly and stepping to the side to let me by.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight,"

I walked home, the conversation forgotten…but unfortunately not for long.

* * *

**Press it! xxxx**


	8. The Church

**Chapter 8 is finally up. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed...you know who you are and I would really appreciated if you would all do so again! So keep them coming.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"Mercedes!" 

I jumped. I looked up at Maddie. She was standing over me, looking at me as if I had a massive wart on my face. Then I remembered I did have something on my face, okay it wasn't a wart but it was something everyone in my class and year and… well everyone in school basically had commented on since I walked in this morning. It was a bruise. On my forehead. And yes I had tried to cover it with make up but I'm telling you now this was one whopper of a bruise.

I had to of course, think up a very convincing story as to how I got this bruise. I mean, come on, it wasn't as if I could tell them the real story; that I had been eavesdropping on two 19th Century ghosts in the stable behind my house and I had accidentally slipped and banged my head on the door I was hiding behind. I mean how fast can you say "straight jacket"?

"What?" I asked cautiously, suddenly becoming conscious of my forehead.

"I swear, what has gotten into recently? I was talking to you for like two minutes and you had already wandered off into 'La la land'!" She said frustrated, throwing her hands up into the air, then walking round me to sit down beside Ryan on the lunch table we had picked in the yard of the school grounds.

I was sitting on top of the table, with my feet on the bench and my elbows on my knees, resting my head in my hands. I sighed.

"Look, Maddie," I said turning round to face her. "I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I wasn't lying either, I mean, after I went home I just lay in bed thinking over everything that had happened. Replaying that kiss over and over again in my head, then of course worrying about what had Antonio had said before he left.

"_**Do as I say and maybe no one will get hurt this time."**_

I mean, he was back for a reason, Alex was too. Was Antonio back because he never finished what he had planned? Or was it because he didn't feel Alex hadn't done enough to make it up to him? It was as these questions were going through my head last night as I lay in bed that I realised something else. Something Alex had said that hadn't really clicked at the time…well okay when he said it I fell and banged my head but whatever.

"_**I told you to leave her out of this,"**_

Was he talking about me? I mean I wasn't too sure because I hadn't heard what Antonio had said to make Alex say that. I know confusing or what? That's probably another reason why I, as Maddie said, had wandered off into 'La la land' because I was tired and confused about what was going on.

"Yeah you said that already but you know what?" Maddie asked, not waiting for me to answer. "I think you're concussed too,"

"Huh?" I said, bewildered.

"That bruise. I mean, it's so big I'm surprised you didn't trip over it this morning," She replied sarcastically. That's what I like about Maddie. She tells it like it is, there's no beating around the bush where she's concerned, she's up close and personal and okay sometimes what she says can be a bit mean but you get used to that.

"Thanks, Maddie. Thanks a lot," I said chuckling slightly, rubbing my forehead gently.

"Yeah, how'd ya get that thing anyway? You never actually told us," asked Ryan, as I stood up.

"Oh yeah, right…well mum had washed the kitchen floor last night and I didn't realise and I slipped and fell and banged my head on the table," I know, what a lie. One I am quite proud of.

"Yeah…you sure that's what happened?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. It was sometimes quite frustrating at how much he knew me.

"'Course it is, would I lie to you?" I asked putting on my best smile.

"Yes, you would," He replied no hint of a smile on his face.

"Okay, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you kids later," I said winking at them and then started to walk away.

"What? Lunch has only started? Where're you going?" Ryan asked puzzled. I felt sorry for him then; I mean he's had to endure about eleven years of this. Me suddenly walking away somewhere without telling him, I mean, it's bound to be annoying.

"Somewhere, anywhere…. maybe nowhere," And yes, even though I feel sorry for him it doesn't mean I don't find it in the least bit enjoyable to annoy him even further.

He said another few things, but as I walked further away I couldn't hear them. I walked round the corner of the school building then headed in the direction of the church.

I'm not really into religion, I mean mum and dad never actually persuaded it…well okay dad did but I never really bothered with it and my mum never did either so I decided not to but sometimes if I was really annoyed or upset I would always go into the church to calm down or whatever. I mean, I wouldn't pray or anything, just think over things. It was quiet with no one to bother you and yeah, I'll admit it, it was peaceful.

I pushed open the large oak door and walked along the cold stone floor into the vast church. It was really beautiful. Light shined through the stain glass windows causing coloured patterns to form across the many long seats throughout the building. It was quite cool inside and I pulled my coat closer around me. As I walked further into the church the clicking noise of my heeled shoes echoed loudly. I looked around me; there was no one there apart from myself. I walked to the very front of the church near the altar and sat down on one of the seats. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. This is what I did nearly every time I was ever in there. I found it to be quite relaxing and it usually helped clear my head but this time it didn't. I guess it was because any other time that I came into the church my problem was never as difficult. However I didn't open my eyes, even though I knew it wasn't working. I just couldn't bear the thought of having to finish the school day.

I don't know how much later it was, but eventually I opened them and stood up to leave. I stood in the isle and stared at the altar for a second longer. _Why is my life so complicated?_ I thought. Sighing I turned round. I didn't get far though as there was someone blocking my way. I jumped.

"Alex! Can you please stop doing that?" I exclaimed, taking a step back.

Looking up I gasped. My blood ran cold.

"Ah, so you do know me," said Antonio de Riero, the smirk I recognised from last night sneaking across his face. I took another step back, my breathing much heavier than it had been seconds before.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I spluttered, nervously.

"I'm here because of you actually," He replied casually, putting both hands behind his back. I gulped waiting for his hands to reappear with a gun or something. What? When you're a Mediator you have to expect the worst.

Anyway much to my relief he didn't pull out a gun he just stood there looking at me, waiting for my reply. Or he could have been looking at the bruise on my forehead but if he was he never mentioned it.

"Why? What do you want with me?" I asked him, some of the warmth returning to my body as I began to realise that if I kept this guy talking then it would give me time to think of a way to get out of there unharmed – or as unharmed as possible.

"A lot of things," He said, suddenly turning serious, "Your father is Jesse de Silva, is he not?"

"And what if he is?" I asked back suspiciously. _Why on earth would he want to know that for?_

"And your mother is Susannah Simon?" Antonio continued, ignoring my question.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him, clenching and unclenching my hands nervously.

"Ah, he said you might be difficult" He replied, nodding his head thoughtfully, staring at one of the stain glassed windows. I didn't bother asking him what he meant by that instead I looked around desperately trying to find a way of getting out of there, but I could see none. I mean, I could have run but he was a ghost, he could just simply stand in my way like he had done before and I knew running would probably make the situation worse. I looked back at up at him to find he had been watching me all along.

Antonio laughed a stone cold laugh that made the hairs on my back stand up.

"You aren't afraid, are you?" He asked grinning nastily.

"No,"

In a matter of seconds he closed the short distance between us until our faces were just inches apart. My breath caught in my throat. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"So tell me, are they or aren't they?" Antonio whispered, the touch of his breath on my ear caused me to want to shiver but I fought it back. We stood in silence for a few seconds; I was determined not to answer him, even though I knew it would make him angry.

"Just what I thought," He chuckled darkly.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! x**


	9. The Basement

**Chapter 9. It may seem slightly rushed and for that I'm sorry. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, if I didn't get back to you again I'm sorry. Please, please tell me what you think...good and bad. If you like it say, if you don't...say! lol**

**Laura x**

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to find my bearings. I didn't have a clue where I was. I was lying on a cold concrete floor leaning up against a – wouldn't you know it – cold concrete wall. I shifted my weight, trying to sit up straight causing myself to groan again this time because of the pain of staying in the one position for so long. I stood up, rubbing sand from my jeans, and then slowly stretched. 

As I looked around I found that I was alone. Antonio was no where to be seen. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, though it was short lived. I was in what looked to be a basement. There were cobwebs in nearly every corner of the room and dust and sand carpeted the floor. There were no windows, the only light came from an old and tattered lantern, sitting on an equally old table – that looked like it was about to collapse - which was surrounded by chairs. Empty and extremely dusty beer bottles were stacked untidily in a corner near the table.

I could be wrong but I would have said that this basement hadn't been used in quite a number of years….170 maybe.

Anyway even though Antonio wasn't there, what did scare me was the fact that I couldn't find a door. _A door! _That's when panic started to loom closer. I tried my best to clear my mind and think logically. I got in here, didn't I? So there must be a way to get out. I walked to the wall and began to feel my way around the room. You never know with basements like these, there could be, for all you know a stone in the wall that is out of place and if you press it the wall moves presenting you with a secret passage way.

Unfortunately for me however, that was not the case. I walked around that room for about 10 minutes, feeling up that wall – yes I know that sounds disgusting but that's what it probably looked like, if anyone had been watching.

I finally gave up and went and sat on one of the rickety chairs. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't possibly think of a reason why he – Antonio - wanted me for.

It was just as I was thinking about him, that he appeared in front of the seat I was sitting on.

"Ah, you're awake. I was wondering when you'd finally come around," Antonio said smiling, though there was nothing at all friendly about it.

I stood up quickly, feeling slightly nervous. _What was he going to do with me? _I stepped around the chair to get as far away from him as possible. I mean, the guy gave me the creeps; I couldn't stand being anywhere near him.

"Look, just tell me what you want," I said, trying to keep my voice at an even level.

"Now, what makes you think I want something?" He replied, still smiling. He sat down on the seat I had just vacated.

"Well, hello, you followed me into a church, knocked me unconscious and took me to…to…wherever this is! Yeah, so don't deny it…you want something!" I snapped. My fear was suddenly replaced by anger. I was fed up; I mean, Alex being the way he was, you know, the on offish kind of thing, then Antonio coming along and the mystery behind that, I was just so fed up of not getting any answers, of always being held in the dark. I wanted an explanation and I wanted it then and there.

"You have a temper," Antonio observed, folding his arms across his chest. "But you'll soon find out, sweetheart, don't worry about that. We just have to wait for that brother of mine…always late." He added shaking his head darkly.

Sweetheart? Since when did he call me sweetheart? It was as I was about to ask him that when I realised what he had just said. Alex was coming…finally I could get out of there.

"What? Wait. Alex is coming?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I thought that might pull a few heart strings," Antonio replied smirking. I grimaced, at the same time trying to hide it which probably made me look really weird, well weirder than usually anyway.

"What…no. I mean once Alex sees what your doing – _whatever_ it is that your doing – he'll stop it. He wouldn't let anything happen to me," I said, sounding more confident than I actually felt.

"You sure about that? How do you know he hasn't been working with me all along?" Antonio sneered, slowly standing up.

"Because…" I said pathetically, looking at the ground. "I just know, okay?"

"Has that kiss got something to do with it?" He asked, smiling menacingly. I looked up at him, shock obviously covering my face.

"What…what are you talking about?" I spluttered, suddenly wishing I would say something more than 'What?' _How did he know about that, he wasn't there? Or was he?_ I know Mediators can see ghosts but sometimes ghosts can make themselves invisible even to us as well.

"That kiss you two shared last night. Don't tell me you've forgotten already?" Antonio said nastily, moving forward a step. When I didn't answer he took another step closer and said quietly.

"My little brother always was quite the actor," He took a step back. A moment past, maybe two, hell maybe more, but I wouldn't know I was too dumbstruck to realise anything going on around me. I barely registered what he said next. "I'd take a seat, he could be a while." Then Antonio disappeared.

I did what he asked without even realising. I couldn't get over what he said. Would Alex really do that to me, lie to me? Use me? I didn't know what to believe anymore. That kiss had meant the world to me, I hadn't realised how much till that moment but it did and now I didn't even know if it was real, if it had actually meant anything. Everything we had done together, watched TV, him helping with my homework, borrowing my ipod, such small, silly things now that I think about it, but things that had brought us closer together…well I thought had brought us together. Now apparently it had all been an act.

Still a part of me wanted to believe that it had all meant something and what Antonio had said was all a lie. I knew then as I sat on that chair with my elbow on the table my head in my hand that there was only one way to find out…and that was too hear the other side of the story. Alex's side.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the room. My mum had told me many a time that whenever she wanted my dad – when he was a ghost- that all she had to do was think about him and he would suddenly appear before her. It had even happened when I had thought about Antonio, so I prayed it would work with Alex.

I close my eyes and thought about him. I thought long and hard. _Alex, If you can hear me, please come. _I opened them slowly. After what seemed like hours Alex began materialising in front of me. _Thank God!_

His eyes slowly wandered around the room, both were full of what I thought was confusion, and then they landed on me.

"Mercedes, what's going on? Are you okay? I heard you calling." Alex said walking towards me. I took a step back, which made him look even more confused.

"Oh so you don't know?" I asked coming out harsher than I meant. He raised one of his eyebrows before answering.

"What are you talking-"

"You finally turned up," Antonio's voice said from somewhere behind me, making both Alex and I jump.

"Antonio what is going on?" Alex asked, getting quickly over the original shock. He moved around to face Antonio and stand in front of me. "What did you tell her?"

"Just the truth," Antonio replied, smiling.

"The truth? What do you mean the truth?" Alex asked, suddenly stiffening. I stood in silence behind him, thinking that I was finally going to find out the truth myself, once and for all.

"That you've been working with me all along," Antonio asked, grinning slightly.

"But-" Alex said taking a glance at me but again was interrupted by his brother.

"There's no point in denying it any longer Alex, she was going to find out sooner or later," Antonio said, calling Alex by his name for the first time…well that I had ever heard anyway. "And quite frankly I was getting tired. Can she do it or not? Can she go back?"

That's when it all clicked. I knew then what he wanted. He wanted me to shift. Something I hadn't done in years. The questions about my parents…kidnapping me, bringing me here, it all linked up. He wanted me to travel back through time to prevent his death or bring him back to this century…like my dad.

I don't know why but for some reason I didn't believe that Alex had a part in this. Well okay, it was pretty obvious he did, but maybe not willingly. I mean if he's the same guy I read about in those articles, about saving little Elizabeth O'Neill, then he wouldn't hurt me. Right? That's what I believed at the time and was probably what made me do what I did.

"I thought we-" Alex said, clenching his teeth.

"What? That we were going to wait?" Antonio said again interrupting Alex, but this time the playful tone was gone, he was suddenly serious and he narrowed his eyes. "Well, I decided a change was in order, just to see if you were really serious about _this_ plan and that you weren't going to back out like you did last time. Now are you in?"

There was an awkward silence, but after a few seconds Alex replied.

"I'm in,"

I took a step back towards the table.

"Good, now that that's settled can she do it?" Antonio asked his cold eyes quickly turning on me. I gulped and took another step back. Alex following his brother's gaze turned round to face me. His face was devoid of emotion, almost making what little belief I had in him falter…almost. As I took another step back I felt the table behind me, so I edged slowly around it.

"Mercedes?" Alex asked, obviously knowing that I already knew.

"What? Can I go back in time?" I asked shakily, staring him straight in the eye, trying to waste time. He nodded. "I can… but I don't know how,"

Well it wasn't a complete lie. I mean my mum had shown me how to do it years ago, but one experience to many in the "Shadowland" had stopped me from every doing it again. I had only gone there because one of the many ghosts my parents and I had encountered was far more difficult than what we had anticipated, and the Shadowland – a long corridor, covered with a low eerie mist and doors on either side which led to…well only the ghosts who open them will ever know - was where we shifted the ghost to.

I'll admit it would be much easier to just send the ghosts that come looking for my help there but that place was horrible and I'd rather listen to ghosts moan on and on at me than go there again. Seriously.

Anyway what I planned to do would hopefully prevent me from having to do it. If all went well, that is.

"What do you mean, you don't know how?" Antonio snapped, suddenly walking round the table towards me. Alex followed suit, for what reason I don't know. I took another step back, finally reaching what I wanted. The beer bottles.

"I don't know how!" I yelled back, feeling much more confident once I had grabbed one of the empty bottles behind my back. "Simple as that!"

Antonio took another fierce step towards me. And that's when I swung that bottle round and hit him as hard as I could on the head.

* * *

**Well??**


	10. Two Bottles

**Chapter 10 at your service! lol, quicker than my last update yeah! I wasn't too sure if you liked the last chapter as I only got a few reviews...so please be sure to tell me if you like this one or not!**

**Laura x**

* * *

The bottle made a loud cracking noise as it made contact with Antonio's head, and then it shattered into pieces and fell to floor at the same as Antonio. I lifted another bottle and hit him across the head again – for safe measure, I told myself, you know, to make sure he was out for a while anyway. You can never be to sure with ghosts, I mean they can still get hurt and stuff but they heal pretty quickly. I then lifted another bottle, just encase he woke up faster than I expected. 

Then I turned to face Alex. To say he looked stunned would have been an understatement. He looked absolutely flabbergasted and to be honest a little impressed.

"Okay, you have a lot of explaining to do," I said, "And you better do it quick because I don't know how long he's going to be out for,"

He stared down at his brother's limp figure then back to me.

"You shouldn't have done that," He replied monotonously. That was so not what I expected. "When he wakes up he's going to be angrier than ever."

"What was I supposed to do? I mean, you weren't exactly helping," I said, getting frustrated.

"I had a plan, okay?" Alex said looking just as frustrated as I felt. "I had it under control,"

"Eh, yeah! Not from where I'm standing," I said staring down at Antonio, though the pun was not intended. He was still out, but I moved a little away from him. Just encase he suddenly made a grab for my legs, but close enough so I could hit him if he woke up.

"And for a moment there I thought you…" I trailed off and looked at the bottle I was holding.

"No, I'd never do that," Alex said quietly, his voice cracking a little with pent up emotion. "Not to you,"

I looked up, a little shocked. His eyes were gentle as his gaze met mine.

"Look, you better get out of here, now you've got the chance, I'll explain everything later…he could wake up any minute." He said, clearing his throat.

"But what if he does wake up? What are you going to do?" I asked hurriedly.

"I'll sort it out…I'll be fine." He said reaching over and grabbing my arm.

"No you won't," I said as I stepped over his brother's body. "What if he tries to hurt you?" I added putting on the breaks.

"Well if he does at least you'll be out of here," He said trying to pull me along again. I was so hell bent on trying to reason with him that I totally forgot about were he was leading me, considering there was no door.

"That doesn't help," I said, tugging my arm back.

"Alright," Alex said loosening his grip on my arm and turning around to face me. "If you don't hear from me in the next half hour, tell your parents. That help?"

"No," I said, "Not in the slightest. I mean, what if-"

"Mercedes, just shut up and do it," He said sighing slightly, as we reached the other side of the room. He dropped my arm. I must admit his 21st Century slang was coming along.

"Okay, I'll do it…but… okay _what in the world are you doing_?" I asked, as I watched him kick the sand and dust at our feet. Then I gasped. Wouldn't you know it? A trap door. I hit myself for not thinking of that. But to be honest it was pretty well covered, so I wouldn't have seen it anyway.

Alex bent door and lifted it up, to reveal a set of stairs leading down into a dark passageway. Well, I was right about one thing.

"Okay, it's easy enough, just keep walking straight and when you reach the end there will another set of steps just like these, go up them and push the trap door open," Alex said staring down at the steps.

"But where does it lead to?" I asked, "How will I know where to go?"

"Oh you will be surprised," He replied chuckling slightly.

"Okay?" I said not quite sure what he was getting at, but I was still hesitant to leave. "Look, maybe I should stay…I mean what if-"

"No Mercedes, you have to get out of here," Alex said sternly, locking eyes with me. "I've put you in enough danger already; I'm not putting you through more. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Go,"

I was kind of surprised at that, but a good surprised if you get what I mean, even with the situation that was at hand.

"Fine," I said sighing. "Just…be careful." Then I started down the steps, though I didn't get far because as soon as I began walking down them Alex took my hand. I turned round to look at him. He had a peculiar look on his face that I couldn't quite make out.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

That's when he pulled me back up the steps I had just went down, brought my body up against his and kissed me. And I mean kissed. A fully fledged French kiss, that made my knees buckle and if it weren't for his hands on my waist pulling me closer against him I probably would have fallen. The amount of passion I felt almost made me shake and I didn't want it to stop. I had never felt so…well loved. And the fact that it was Alex who made me feel this way made it every bit more special.

But like all good things it came to an end. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. His eyes locked mine, telling me that he felt the exact same way.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathlessly, our foreheads still together, one of my hands on the side of his neck, the other resting on his bicep and both his hands were tightly around my waist, still holding me up against him.

"Just to show you how sorry I am for dragging you into this and…I know Antonio probably told you a few things and I just wanted to make sure you knew it was a lie," He said just as breathlessly, but what he said next made my heart soar. "And I've wanted to do that for ages,"

I laughed and he soon joined in. Once we had stopped he pulled away and said I should go, seeing as Antonio would wake up soon. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. I was actually surprised that he hadn't woken up by now, but I was so unbelievably happy I never even realised how strange it was at the time.

"You better go," Alex said pulling me back for another brief kiss then nudged me to start going down the steps again. "If you don't hear from me-"

"Tell my parents…got it," I said smiling back up at him, even though there was noting funny about what we were talking about now. He smiled down at me as I went further down the steps, then he closed the trap door. The semi-darkness envoloping me.

I sighed nervously. I came to the end of the steps and began walking, though stopping suddenly. I had heard something coming from the room. I strained my ears, to try and hear it again. A high cruel laugh sounded from somehwere above me, freezing me to the spot.

Antonio was awake.

* * *

**I know it was slightly shorter than a few of the others. Sorry...but give me your opinions?**


	11. The Other Trapdoor

**Hiyaa! Well chapter 11 finally up. I hope you all like it. This story is slowly coming to an end...so please tell me what you think of it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

I stood stalk still, straining my ears again to hear the conversation that was going on above me…though I didn't have to strain my ears much considering that both men were yelling. My breathing was coming out in rags, my hands were sweating and my heart was pounding uncomfortably against my chest. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go for help or stay and _try_ to help?

The loud crash that sounded suddenly made the decision for me. I ran flat out down that passageway and didn't stop. I wasn't sure how long I was running for, long enough to make my feet feel num and my legs unbelievably powerful. The passageway turned and twisted, making the journey seem even longer and scarier. Every corner that I went round, my heart would be in my throat, for I half expected Antonio to jump out in front of me. Finally, after I went round what seemed to me the hundredth corner, I seen the steps Alex had been talking about. They were further down the passage but just seeing them give me an unexpected boost of energy. I sprinted the remaining few yards and took each step two at a time.

Like the steps leading up to the basement, there was a trap door at the top. I stopped just below them and put my ear to the door. I stood for a few more minutes listening for any suspicious noise but when none came I slowly eased the door up. Hay fell down on my head as it opened further and I heard a grunt and something heavy moved from somewhere on the right. I knew whoever it was had obviously seen me and closing the door up again would be a waste of time so I flung the door up and it landed with a loud thud on the hay that lay on the other side. I gasped with surprise.

I stared around the all too familiar stable and then rested my eyes on Sueño, who looked startled and unnerved. I climbed up into the stable, gently cooing as not to startle her even further. I edged slowly towards her and with gentle strokes she calmed down and became settled.

I couldn't believe, there was a trapdoor in here the whole time. How could dad not have seen it? I mean he was the one who put all the hay down…he was bound to have seen it. I shook my head with frustration; he had probably been so excited about getting the horse he hadn't noticed. I made a mental note to talk to him about that.

I then hurried towards the stable door, and ran down the hill towards the house. It was dark outside and I realised I had probably been out cold for longer than I had thought. The lights were on, so I knew my parents were home. I sprinted towards the back door trying desperately to get all horrible thoughts that Alex was hurt out of my head, and bolted through the unlocked door.

Mum and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table, dad looking somewhat agitated, whilst mum, looked worried but relaxed at the same time – if you can be such a thing.

"Mercedes!" exclaimed dad jumping so fast out of his chair he knocked it over. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Father Dominic rang to say you skipped you're last few lessons and when you didn't come home, we were worried sick! Explain yourself young lady!"

By now both mum and dad were standing right in front of me, mum looking slightly amused but dad however looked livid.

"Look, I have no time to explain, Alex is in trouble…..his older brother….Antonio…complete loony….held me hostage…wants us to take…him back in time….now he's got Alex," I said gasping for breath after having run so far. "We have…to help…him! Come on!" I added, gesturing towards the open door behind me.

I hurried towards the door but stopped and turned realising that they hadn't followed. I give them a pained look. My mum exchanged a glance with my dad, and then came behind me, I smiled at her and we both turned to dad, who looked determined to stand his ground. Then he caved in.

"Oh, alright then…but when we get back you have a lot of explaining to do," He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Thanks dad," I said, leading them up towards the stable.

Sueño was standing in the same place, but when she seen my dad her eyes lit up and she walked towards the gate. I opened it, moved around the excited horse and hurried towards the trap door. I looked up to see mum moving around the horse too and came over to me, her eyes lit with incredibility.

"What the..." She cut off, staring down at the steps. I grinned slightly up at her.

"I know," I made to go down but noticed that dad wasn't there. I turned around.

"Jesse, get your ass over here," Mum said, causing dad to jump. He had been talking to Sueño. I sighed, shaking my head. _Men and their horses._

"Nombre de dios," He muttered finally walking over to the trap door. He looked down at me, his eyes wide.

"I know," I said again and began walking down the steps. Once I knew they had followed me down, I broke into a sprint. I heard dad behind me muttering curse words in Spanish under his breath, I would translate…but well… they're not very flattering.

We reached the trap door and I turned to face my mum and dad.

"Ssshhh," I hissed, putting a finger to my lips. Then I listened for any sound coming from above but when I heard none my blood ran cold. I pushed open the door and went in.

There was no one there. The place was empty. I began to panic. _Where was he? Where was Alex?_

I swivelled round on the spot, looking desperately round the entire room, every corner even under the table…but nothing. Mum and dad were doing their fare bit of exploring too.

"Mercedes?" said mum; she had walked up behind me a set a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Honey, they're not here, maybe-"

"No…he's okay…he has to be okay," I replied shaking off her hand. I was still looking around the room but it was pretty obvious that neither of the men were there. I didn't want to believe that anything had happened to Alex. I also had a feeling he was alright, don't ask why but I knew if he weren't then I would have felt something deep down inside of me. I know weird, but I never actually said I was normal.

"Look, honey I'm sure he is, but they're obviously not here and we aren't exactly a lot of help to Alex if we just stick around here too, you know?" said mum in gentle voice.

"Yeah you're right," I replied turning round to face her. Dad was standing by the trap door. "Come on then,"

I strode around mum and towards dad. He patted me awkwardly on the shoulder. If I hadn't been so concerned and worried about Alex I would have laughed at this gesture. Three things happened after that; I heard a shuffle from behind me; my mum let out a painful squeal and my dad yelled in anger. I swivelled round on the spot.

Antonio had an arm wrapped round my mums neck and was pressing a knife against it with his other hand. There looked to be blood dripping from his nose. Alex wasn't with him.


	12. The Shadowland

**I finally managed to update this. Sorry for the wait guys but on a happier note it's really long or at least it seemed long when I was writing it. I don't know what you'll all make of it, but I hope you like it. I haven't decided but I think the next chapter will be the epilogue. The story is at long last coming to an end. I think I might do a sequel after I've finished _A Teenage Crush_ and or at least some time after that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who have stuck with this. I love ya all. Enjoy!**

**Laura x**

* * *

I couldn't think what to do. My mind was spinning, my hands were sweating…everything just seemed to be going wrong. Alex was nowhere to be seen, my dad was looking livid and my mum…my mum was held against Antonio. The look on her face told me she was thinking the exact same thing. I watched as she closed her eyes, in deep thought of the place I had learnt to dread; the Shadowland. But before they even had time to disappear, Antonio shoved her away and disappeared of his own accord.

Dad immediately rushed to mums aid. I looked around cautiously, waiting Antonio's return, anticipating his next move. He had known, that much was clear, what mum was about to do, that's why he left…but I knew he wasn't done…he wasn't going to give up that easily. Deciding finally what I was going to do, if worst came to worse; I walked over to mum and dad. Mum was cursing Antonio under her breath, whilst dad was trying to calm her down, but his relief that she was okay was plastered over his face.

"Where'd he go?" She kept saying, standing up and brushing dust from her clothes. I smiled; she always acted this way when I ghost just slipped out of her grasp.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he'll be back soon," I said gravely, looking over my shoulder just in case.

"Susannah, we're going home, this isn't safe. We need to sort out a plan before we do anything else. You too Mercedes, you're coming straight home too and that's final," Dad said sternly pointing for us to walk to the now open trap door. We couldn't argue because the all too familiar determined look dad was wearing was one you couldn't get past. I had learnt the hard way about that many times before.

I walked down first and dad was last, whilst mum who was in between was muttering angrily under her breath. Do you ever get that feeling that you're being watched? Yeah, well that's how I felt then, which is why I held back slightly to let mum and dad walk on a little ahead of me. We walked down the passage fairly quickly, though like before, every corner we took I was waiting for Antonio to pounce out. I walked stiffly almost anticipating when he would finally come. It wasn't too long when he did.

We were nearing the other trapdoor. Dad I knew was eager to get us out of harms way so when he seen the ending of the passage he quickened up, mum close at his heels and she was, I'm pretty sure, thinking I was close on hers as well…but I wasn't. I walked slowly and deliberately. Waiting. He didn't disappoint me. As soon as he realised I wasn't as close to mum and dad like he wanted, he appeared behind me. He clapped one hand over my mouth and the other round my waist. I groaned slightly as I felt the knife which was still in his hand on my stomach.

I watched in silence as mum and dad reached the trap door. It was only moments, I knew, before they realised something was wrong, but I didn't do anything to make those moments come faster.

"Make any noise and I'll make sure you never see that boyfriend of yours again," Antonio sneered in my ear. I winced as he pushed the blade of the knife harder against me, though not enough to break the skin. He started walking backwards down the passageway, pulling me along with him.

My breathing quickened up, my heart bounded and my hands were sweating but still I did nothing to break free. I stared down at the steps just yards away.

"Mercedes!" My heart gave an almighty lurch when I heard the fear in both my parents' voices; they appeared at the foot of the steps staring back down the passage at me, anger and fear etched across their faces. Antonio's grip tightened on me even more.

"You stay where you are!" Antonio yelled, swinging the knife up to my throat instead. Mum and dad, stood still hesitantly, not sure what to do.

I could hear Antonio muttering in Spanish behind me. I was glad to hear that he was panicking. He had no way out. Well okay he did, but not with me. That was when I realised that the little plan I had come up with wasn't really going to work out like I had planned. Then Antonio muttered again, causing my blood to freeze.

He was going to try dematerialising and me with him.

I hadn't known any ghost to be able to transport humans along with them and to be perfectly honest I didn't want to be the one who they tested it on. But the thing was I couldn't struggle with him…because that knife was pretty long.

I could actually feel my eyes bulging out of my head and my heart was beating uncomfortably against my chest, when Antonio gripped me even harder and pulled me if possible even closer to him – something I was totally against mind you.

My mum seemed to know what he was thinking, if her scream of "NO!" was any indication.

That's when my eyes started to cloud over and my stomach gave a painful lurch, my whole body seemed as if it was being bent in two and I couldn't breathe. My feet were lifted off the ground and there was a bussing in my ears that was almost deafening and I tried to scream. But some seconds later – some very long and agonising seconds later - my body slowly began to relax and the pain began to dissolve. The cloud surrounding my eyes was going away and my feet hit solid ground.

I collapsed in a heap on the ground, gulping in deep long breaths. The ground beneath me was cold and smooth; it had different designs on it that I knew you could only find in a…….in a church. I looked up. I was back in the school church but there was no longer sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows causing colourful patterns, instead they were replaced by back and white eerie shadows.

I suddenly felt strong and seemly warm hands on my shoulders lifting me up. I felt so weak and tired yet I tried to struggle, not wanting Antonio's horrible hands on me anymore. A soft and gentle voiced surprised me however and I willingly obliged.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex urgently in my ear. His breath tickling it slightly – though I don't know how seeing as he's dead. "Mercedes?"

"I'm okay," I whispered.

And I felt okay too, even though I knew Antonio was somewhere near by. With Alex's strong arms draped round me, and him kissing my hair and whatever part of my face he could reach I felt safe, even when I heard Antonio's evil sneer from behind.

"How pathetic," he spat, "My own brother, involved with the likes of her,"

Letting go of me Alex stood up.

"What do you mean _the likes of her_?" Alex asked angrily, "She's a better person than you will ever be…or were."

I couldn't help but smile at this. I mean he was defending me and in a weird and tense situation complementing me. I was happier than I should have been under the circumstances.

"She's messed with your head. She's turned you against me already," Antonio said, looking at me with absolute loathing.

"No, she hasn't Antonio," Alex replied, "I was always against you, though too afraid to show it, until now,"

"Yes because you're dead and there's no way for me to hurt you," Antonio sneered. I was listening attentively whilst grabbing onto a nearby bench to try and lift myself up; I was still very weak.

"No, because you threatened the person I cared about most," Alex said suddenly calm. My breath caught in my throat and nearly collapsed on the ground again. Did he mean it?

"You would choose her over me?" Antonio growled, walking forward.

"Every time," Alex replied to my shock and this time I did collapse. I sat on the ground leaning up against the bench behind me dumbstruck.

But the next thing I knew Antonio had lunged towards Alex in complete and utter rage. He looked like a wild animal and I was scared though not for me but for Alex. They went tumbling to the ground, fists flying in all directions that I didn't know whose it was.

I panicked and did the only think I could think of at the time. I plucked up all the strength, courage and energy I could and flew forwards towards the two fighting men and grabbed whatever piece of clothing I could, closed my eyes and thought. Thought long and hard about the place I dreaded.

When I opened them I found myself in the cold empty corridor that had haunted my dreams so many years before.

"What did you do?" Antonio exclaimed, panic audible in his voice.

"Nothing," I said innocently, though trying to control my shaking at what I had just done. I was finally standing, with the help of Alex's hand on my elbow.

"Mercedes, what _did_ you do?" He asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered back as Antonio had turned his back on us to look around. "Look, I need to know now. Do you want to stay?"

"What? Mercedes, what are you talking about?" he asked, frowning down at me.

"Do you want to stay here? Do you want to move on? 'Cause if you do this is the place where it can happen," I whispered urgently, watching Antonio to make sure he was still preoccupied and because I couldn't bear to look Alex in the eye when he told me he did. That he wanted to move on.

There was a moment's silence, in which Antonio moved slightly along the corridor away from us, looking curiously at the doors, his anger gone. I finally chanced a glance at Alex, who was also staring after his brother, his eyes glazed and his jaw tight.

"I need to know now Alex, I mean I don't know how long I can stay here,"

He looked down at me slowly, his dark blue eyes searching mine.

"Okay," He said finally and my heart sank, "Lets get you out of here,"

"What?" I said my head suddenly snapping up, and my heart lifted slightly too. "You're coming with me?"

"Yes," He replied almost impatiently, "Now do you know how to get out of here or not?"

"Um…yeah, I do," I replied shaking my head a little. "Well I think I do. But are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," He said sternly, shifting his gaze from me to his brother, "Let's go before he realises what we're doing,"

"Okay," I replied, my heart swelling with…well what I though was love for the man beside me. I lightly took Alex's hand which was by his side and my heart almost reached bursting point when he gripped mine firmly. As I was about to close my eyes I saw that Antonio was watching us. I was surprised to find that he wasn't – like I expected - rushing to stop us. But instead he was looking at his brother as if he had just seen him for the first time in his life, then his face went completely expressionless - I gasped at the sudden resemblance he had then to his younger brother- and he reached out for the door closest to him.

It was at that exact moment that Alex gave my hand a gentle squeeze telling me it was time for us to leave too. Confused yet happy, I took us home.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue. I'd just like to thank all those who have stuck by this story from the start and all those who reviewed. It meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this last chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I know the ending is kind of cheesy but I couldn't help it...and hey you'll find out what the title of the story means! lol Anyway please review and let me know what you thought of the entire story...good and bad. Thanks again.**

**Laura x**

* * *

"Father Dominic rang last night," Mum told me as she lay sideways on my bed with her head in her hand. It was Saturday, the day after all the hullabaloo. Alex had kindly offered to walk me home, obviously knowing what I was going home to; a lot of yelling and shouting and then a silence in which I would explain what happened, with I'm glad to say Alex's help. There was a moment though when my dad asked to talk to Alex in private, where my heart was in my mouth the whole time, but I needn't have worried though for a moment later they came back into the kitchen laughing and joking.

Alex had said he would tell me later what dad had said to him, but we never really got round to that, and no not because we were too busy kissing – though that was part of it – but because he was too busy telling me off when he realised that I had planned for Antonio to capture me – the second time that is, when mum and dad were there - and take me to wherever Alex was so I could try and take Antonio to the Shadowland, and to which I stubbornly replied that he shouldn't worry about that considering everything worked out well enough in the end.

Of course Alex being who is said that it might not have happened that way and something worse could have happened to me, this only made me go into one of my non-stop rants which no one can stop unless you're Alex, who just put one hand on the back of my neck, pulled me towards him and kissed me. That works every time.

"Why what for?" I asked mum as I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"To see if it was you that was making all the racket in the church last night," she replied smiling.

"How'd he know to ring you? I mean it could have been anyone," I asked surprised.

"Because you're my daughter," she stated simply. "Plus he could have sworn he seen pearly white shapes through the stain glass windows,"

"Yeah that will do it," I said laughing, "How come he never came down? I mean he's usually always up for a bit of ghost busting….well more or less,"

"He's getting old Mercedes," Mum said with a hint of sadness in her voice, then she smiled, "And Sister Ernestine had locked the door to the Rectory that night and he couldn't find the keys," I burst out laughing at that, a picture of Father Dominic running around the Rectory in the dead of night in his pyjamas trying to find the keys, was being painted in my head.

"Anyway, how are things with Alex?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Well," I said thoughtfully, thinking back to last night when we arrived in the church after leaving Antonio in the Shadowland;

**When I opened my eyes again, it was to find Alex's face above me – I was on the ground again - looking concerned.**

"**Are you okay?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me up, though once I was standing he didn't let go. "We got back a few minutes ago but you were unconscious,"**

"**I'm fine, don't worry," I replied breathlessly, brushing my jeans down with my other hand. "Anyway, what was that about?"**

"**What was what about?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. His hair was all ruffled and his shirt lopsided on his lean body, he looked quite ruff in a way but on him ruff looked extra good. I hadn't noticed when we were in the Shadowland but it was obviously because of the tussle he had gotten into with his brother here in the church.**

"**You know perfectly well what," I said staring up at him stubbornly, "What happened with Antonio up there?"**

"**I don't know," He said thoughtfully, "I think he finally realised what I truly wanted and was actually going to let me get it,"**

"**Mmm…and what exactly **_**is it**_** that you want?" I said playfully, moving round so I was directly in front of him. **

"**A life of my own," Alex replied looking down at me, then mistaking my disappointed look, added, "Well, I know I'm dead but I mean a chance to make my own choices, without him in the back round,"**

**I nodded my head not wanting him to see my face. How could I have been so stupid to believe it was me he wanted? I mean, after everything he had said about choosing me over his brother every time and how he cared about me so much he was willingly to turn**_** against**_** his brother, I just thought it was because he…well he loved me. I must have been wrong. **

"**And," He said a minute later, bringing a hand up under my chin and forcing me to look at him. He was smiling a little at me, but I wouldn't look in his eyes. "A chance to be with you,"**

**I gaped at him, finally looking up. **

"**Really?" I asked uncertainly, not sure I had understood him correctly. He smiled again before letting go of my hand and bringing both his around my waist pulled me up against him. Instinctively I put mine around his neck. He brought his mouth down to my ear.**

"**Really," Alex whispered, and then he began trailing kisses along my cheek until his lips were level with mine. I felt my eyes closing slowly for what seemed the hundredth time that night as he teasingly brushed our lips together. I leaned forward hungrily. I heard him chuckle before he kissed me fully, deliberately and squarely on the mouth.**

**I put one of my hands on the back of his neck pulling him even closer and held on to him tighter than I had ever done before, my body language was practically screaming for him not to let go. Alex seemed to understand because as I did this he slowly deepened the kiss. All the fear and anger I had felt over the past few days I channelled into it, I was just so overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Alex seemed a little taken back at first but soon got over it and returned the hungry passion.**

**After a few blissful moments or it could have been hours I'm not too sure, we broke apart breathing deeply. Still wrapped in his strong embrace I looked up into his eyes, to find that he was looking down at me with an eyebrow raised, obviously knowing I was about to say something.**

"**Just one more thing," I said to him, brushing one of my hands lightly through his hair at the back.**

"**Yes?" Alex asked wearily, causing me to chuckle a little.**

"**Anymore siblings or relatives I should know about, ya know, before we take this any further?" I asked teasingly. Alex leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. **

"**Not that I know of," He said softly. I laughed.**

"**Good," I said kissing him briefly again before resting my head in the nook of his neck breathing contently.**

"It's great," I said finally answering her.

"Yeah I thought so," Mum said, smiling at me.

"Why?"

"Because you look really happy and I haven't seen you look like that in a while," she replied, "But I have a feeling you're not saying something," I sighed.

"Yeah well, it's….its just complicated,"

"I understand," She said sympathetically, patting my arm.

"I mean, I lo-" I cut myself short as I nearly voiced what I had been feeling for the first time. When I caught my mum's eye I continued. "Yes, okay, I love him. Happy?"

"Are you?"

"Yes I am! We already established that," I said but her knowing look made me sigh again. "I am happy, I mean every worked out great in the end, especially with Alex….the fact that he's dead doesn't help though,"

"I know exactly how you feel," She said suddenly laughing, and then she rolled her eyes, "But if it's meant to be – like I think it is – it'll all work out in the end," She added winking. I groaned, lying down and putting my face in my blankets.

"Why did I have to fall for a ghost?"

"I don't know honey," Mum said, rubbing my back. "It must be in the blood."

"Yeah, that must be it," I sat up and turned to look out through my bay windows at the glowing sun. I nodded my head.

"It's in the Blood,"


End file.
